Lover Unwritten
by Jamie Turley
Summary: Qhuinn, retired warrior, feels like he doesn't belong anywhere. The only thing he's been good at is fighting for his life. He feels like there is no place for him in Caldwell. No amou
1. Excert

"_Magically Delicious" – Twitter's hallmark giving tweeter Miami_fire_

_Qhuinn, retired warrior, feels like he doesn't belong anywhere. The only thing he's been good at is fighting for his life. He feels like there is no place for him in Caldwell. No amount of sex or fighting alongside with the brotherhood has helped him fill the void he feels inside._

_When he meets PDX in the back of a club he never thinks he'll see her again, not that he gave her even a second thought but when he runs into her and her friends on an island he begins to feel something he's never felt before. Will this woman be what can make him feel like he's truly wanted? Or will she turn him away like everyone else in his life has done?_

_As the two get to know one another PDX is opened up to a whole new world will she accept it and will Qhuinn find what he's always been looking for? _


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Walking into Cat Eye and instantly seeing a tall muscular male with dark spiky hair, and a lip piercing at the bar, a huge smile spreads across my face. Seeing my best friend's face out of the corner of my eye I ask. "What, Marissa?" She doesn't respond so I shake my head and whisper under my breath "I so wanna fuck that tonight." She laughs at me waving her hand like whatever. The loud music pounding around us making me almost have to shout "Well we all can't be like you and Phury." Motioning with my fingers as I say 'Waiting to get married' you know. Plus give me a break I just got out of a bad relationship. This could be my rebound," watching her roll her eyes as I continue with "you know get me over the dirt bag that fucked me over. I hear that it works, I'll never know if I don't try it, true?" I hear her telling me let's get a drink first as the song changes, nodding yes and knowing it's a lost cause trying to explain my needing to let go into some meaningless fuck. Something unplanned for once in my life like a risk; something I hadn't allowed myself to do in the last 4 years. I'd been dating the same guy since High School. I was almost 25 and I needed to live a little. I had met my ex as soon as Marissa and I had gotten out of school and had believed every lie he told up until I found him in bed with another woman. Not that that was a bad thing, the fact he had had a relationship behind my back with the woman was the issue. I already had daddy issues since I hadn't known my father growing up, my father left my mother before I was even born. Shaking my head and clearing my thoughts as we got closer to the bar I could see a sexy looking man staring at me after wetting my lips I begun swaying my hips, hiking up my black leather skirt and fixing my purple corset to give me better cleavage. Trying extra hard to keep his attention focused on me as I wink. When his stunning eyes finally meet mine I had to remind myself to breath. There was something in his eyes that screamed danger and that just made me want him more.

Marissa and I finally reached the bar and I see she's already on her blackberry texting Phury. "Is he coming tonight?" Not needing to ask as he comes everywhere we go and not that it's an issue, I love Marissa's fiancé. He's a great guy with great taste in clothes not to mention treats Marissa like a Queen. Ordering Marissa and I two shots of Vodka as I hear her faint yes and know I'll need someone to keep me company as our other friends Mary, Jane, Layla and Ehlena had to work or already had plans and only so much Grey Goose could do the trick. So I glance back to where Mr. Sexy was sitting and sad to see he had already moved from the bar. Sure it would be easy to spot him anywhere in the club but thinking damn I really don't want to be left alone with a happy couple tonight. Brushing my shot glass up against Marissa's then downing the shot, letting it burn down my throat before I turn around and suck in a breath. He was much bigger up close and that cologne, taking another deep breath inhaling it in, was to die for. Telling myself to say something anything as he leaned down but the only words I could say were a very choppy "Hey".


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had left the kings household after months of deliberation, months of thinking and searching my soul for answers, for some sort of sign from the Scribe Virgin, from anyone that would help me decide my future. I had never been able to live comfortably in the Brotherhood's compound, nothing there could've kept me from leaving, and nothing there had made me stay. I had to admit to myself that I made a terrible soldier. Someone incapable of making decisions, like me, was never good soldier material.

I had felt unwanted my entire life, surrounded by people who made sure I knew I wasn't good enough to be considered a complete being. My feelings had always been disregarded, passed off to Doggen from childhood to be dealt with, thrown money at to keep me from complaining or being a bother. My eyes had made me a leper in my own house, caused my family to turn their backs to me.

In the king's household, they had seen beyond my mismatched eyes, had seen beyond what my family had never been able to forgive. They had strived to find potential in me to be a loyal soldier, a blind servant to the race. They had tried so hard to turn me into someone that could've been of use and had so wholeheartedly thought that there was good inside me. But the betrayal of one family had led to the paranoia of the other, the fear of betrayal a cloying sensation in my throat.

A risk didn't exist if the circumstances were terminated, no longer existed.

What harm could a family do to me if I never claimed to be a part of one?

What betrayals could befall me if there never existed someone to rip me into pieces?

So I had packed all my possessions, taken whatever money I had in my bank account and taken off, boarding a night flight to some forgotten island in the Pacific islands, not caring where it was; as long as it was away from the bulk of the vampire population. I hadn't left anything or anyone behind; no guilt consumed me at leaving.

Instead, the more distance I had put between myself and the king's compound, the more I had felt as if the weight of the world had been miraculously lifted from my shoulders. I didn't have to answer to anybody, didn't need to do the right thing to impress anyone or keep disappointing those around me by failing to give them something in my soul that made them love me.

Gone were the restless days, the terrible nights when the deficiency I felt in my soul ate away at whatever I was. The emptiness I had felt my entire life rose like bile in my throat every time, a constant reminder that I wasn't worth the air I breathed, the molecules I needed to compose the cells of my body.

But here, on this island that seemed to cater to lost souls, I could free myself from the weight that had tortured my mind for so long.

Slipping onto a stool behind the bar, nodding to the dark skinned bartender, grinning at him as I ask him to bring me a bottle of his finest island rum. Looking at the glass with dismay, I turn in my seat so I can see the dance floor, taking a long swig directly from the bottle. Music laced with exotic drum beats fill the air as I watch the writhing bodies of the dancers, a mix of light and dark skins that melted together in a series of sensual movements.

The difference between this and the thousands of other, seedier clubs of New York struck me. I'd been used to pierced and tattoo's drug, sex, and alcohol addicts that danced to escape whatever curveball life had thrown at them. They'd all piled into the Goth clubs of the city to revel in depravity, to be surrounded by people who didn't judge because they didn't care. The anonymity of a depravity pit had such an alluring place, calling me forth to lose myself, lose my soul.

But here, in this tiny club in a forgotten part of the world, the dancers danced to feel, to connect to someone through some sexual experience, letting the drumbeats travel through their bodies and stir their blood. The people here looked for life rather than numbness; they touched each other, drank their liquor and danced to feel a connection to another life.

In the dim light of the bar, with the humidity rolling inside from the ocean, making my black t-shirt cling to my chest, I realized that's what I'd been looking for all these years. All those moments I'd spent sitting in the darkness of Cat Eye, I'd been looking for someone who could touch something inside me, to spark that part of my heart that made me feel like I was alive. But then again, I had actively shielded myself from finding that connection, from making myself vulnerable again to someone who could eviscerate me.

I had nothing left in me to trust anyone; there was no ounce of humanity left in my heart to attempt at love or trust anymore.

There was a female, a woman, dancing with a group of her friends. She wore a short purple tube top dress, rubbing against a female with flowing blonde hair, laughing as her friend whispered something in her ear. She turned around and something inside my gut jumped as I saw her face.

It was her.

The same tiger-eyed female that had…haunted me at Cat Eye.

I must've been dreaming.

I looked at the bottle of rum, trying to figure out if that was what was making me hallucinate, or perhaps it was just my cock's imagination. My lip turned up in a wry smile, it had been 24 hours since I'd balled someone. The need to fuck somebody was probably doing some funky thing to my brain; making me see the hottest female I'd ever encountered, appear before my very eyes.

The women I had slept with since my transition were…endless, the men too. The endless face and names and bodies that I'd found release with all somehow jumbled up together into a mass of confusion and shame. None of them had been significant enough to remember their name or face, some of them I didn't even remember fucking.

Except one human female I'd met on a typical night at Cat Eye…well, it should've been typical.

But it turned out to be a night that would forever be imprinted into my brain.

I'd been out trolling, like every other night. The previous night had been rough, having spent time downtown with Vishous, coming across six lessers torturing a civilian vampire. The fight had been intense, the cuts and bruises on my body stinging still as I'd sat at the bar at Cat Eye, my eyes roaming for a warm body to help me forget the cloying stench of baby powder, and the fact that I'd spent hours in the shower after the fight had ended, trying to get rid of the foul smell.

The club had its typical run of midnight clubbers on a Friday night, their bodies a massive orgy on the dance floor as I looked for the nights first conquest. There was a busty blonde sitting at the end of the bar, wearing a short midnight-blue dress, her breasts spilling out of the flimsy top of the dress she wore. She caught me checking her out and had very discretely opened her legs, flashing me her shaved pussy.

I'd given her a smile, mentally marking her as one of the many victims of the night and had gone back to searching the crowds of Friday night revelers when I'd seen her…wearing a purple corset and a leather skirt that could've passed for panties….panties she obviously hadn't been wearing. She had luscious golden brown hair and bright eyes, and the second she'd caught me staring, she'd fixed her corset, her breasts pushing, straining against the confines of the corset she wore.

I had turned in my seat, sucking on the hoop that pierced my lip in half, my cock already stirring in my black jeans, the ache in my body growing, my skin crawling with the need to fuck someone…to fuck her, to pull her corset down below her breasts and make her scream my name.

She was sitting at the bar next to an aristocratic looking woman who looked completely out of her element sitting at the bar, drinking what looked like shots of vodka. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she turned and saw me, expressions I could read crossing her face as she looked up at me with wonder.

Jesus, she was more beautiful that I'd thought, with a classically beautiful face and lips that begged for mine. Her husky voice reaching me over the loud thudding of the club's music, "hey," was all she said.

I grinned down at her, ignoring the sudden knot that had formed in the pit of my stomach as I took a step closer to her. I noticed she closed her legs instead of letting me between her thighs, "hey," I answered her, putting her legs between mine under the pretense of hearing her better, I leaned down, "I'm Qhuinn," I whispered in her ear, my lips brushing the shell of her ear with each syllable.

She sucked in a breath, arching closer to me, pushing her breasts into my chest. The unease in her shoulders told me she'd never picked up a guy at a bar before, making the night that much more exciting for me. "I'm Elisha," she yelled back in my ear.

That was when I saw her tiger eye, saw the green depths of one beautiful half colored by a creamy chocolate brown. I was momentarily struck by the moment, by the fact that one of the only women to ever turn me on without touching me had mismatched eyes like me. "Elisha," I murmured her name, my voice husky even to my own ears, "can I buy you a drink?" I asked her.

Elisha nodded, sucking in her breath as I pushed closer to her body to get the busy bartender's attention, "another round for these ladies please," I shouted at him, slipping him a 100 to keep the drinks coming.

"What are you drinking?" she asked me, a little startled that I stood there, her legs trapped between mine, her breasts flush against my chest, her stomach rubbing against mine.

I smiled down at her, letting her know I had no intention of moving away from her, the scent of a healthy female under the perfume she wore driving me insane. My cock was throbbing in my jeans, a hard and demanding presence that I'm sure she felt pressed against her. "Straight H," I answered, chuckling at her slight confusion, "Herradura."

I heard her laugh slightly, "oh," was all she said, waving half-heartedly as a male with the most colorful head of hair joined her friend. They were obviously a couple; with the way he reached for her and the way her body eased up against him.

"Dance with me," I had whispered in the tiger-eyed girl's ear and she'd nodded.

I had taken a step far back enough to let her slip off the stool but not too far, my breath escaping my chest as her luscious breasts pressed against my chest. I took her slender hand in mine and led her to the dance floor, the throng of people parting before us, clearing a path to the middle of the dance floor. "I guess being tall has its advantages," she yelled loudly in my ear to be heard over the club music.

I had no intention of dancing with her, I just wanted to touch her skin, wanted to feel her rubbing against my body. She, however, was a wonderful dancer, turning her back to me and rubbing her back against my chest, her luscious ass stroking me through my jeans. I'd gripped her hips, pushing her closer into me, letting her grind against me as my other hand had slipped down between her thighs.

I kissed her throat as she'd arched against me, spreading her thighs slightly, her hips still rolling with the beat of the music as I pulled her skirt up, "you've never done something like this before, have you?" I asked, my lips pressed into her ear.

She shook her head, her long hair spilling over her breasts and my arm.

"Tell me to fuck off now then," I told her, not believing the words that were coming out of my mouth. What was wrong with me? Why had I just given her the opportunity to walk away from me?

"I want this," she'd whispered so quietly that I'd barely heard her, thinking I'd imagined her words from desperation, she had turned her head on my shoulder as my hand had traveled further up between her beautiful legs, "I need this."

She was running from something too, her tiger eyes couldn't hide that from me as she clenched her thighs around my hand as I felt her warmth in my palm. She moaned so loudly that I heard her over the music as I looked up from the depths of her tiger eyes to see the blonde in the midnight-blue dress from the bar pushing against her sublime body.

I grinned at the lost pleasure on Elisha's face as the blonde pressed my hand closer to her core, her other hand stroking over my jaw and pulling me close to her for a slow, sensual kiss over Elisha's shoulders. My tiger eyed lovers fingers dug into my forearm as I thrust my tongue deeper into the blonde's mouth, fucking her mouth with my tongue as my palm found Elisha's wet core.

I felt Elisha's hand stroke over my jaw, forcing me to pull away from the blonds' tongue, instantly feeling her own tongue thrusting into my mouth as the blonde sucked on her throat.

We needed privacy, and that was more than obvious.

To this day, I don't know how I got us to the private rooms in the back of the club, the girls under each arm as we'd walked. I remember my cock pulsing in my jeans in anticipation, remember the lust that had ripped through me as I'd locked the door to the private backroom and behind me to see the two girls were in a passionate embrace, their tongues twisting together, arching into each other's touch.

I had quickly unzipped my pants, my hard cock throbbing stiffly as I'd walked to Elisha, kneeling between her thighs, tugging on the corset to reveal her perfect breasts to my eyes. The growl that had erupted from me didn't faze the girls, my mouth finding her nipple, running my tongue over the puckered flesh, teasing her with my tongue as she had arched.

"What's your name? " Elisha's husky voice sent fissures of pleasure down my spine, my cock throbbing to the sound of her voice.

"Destiny," the blonde's voice had gasped as I'd looked up to see the Elisha's hand stroking down her body, watched as Destiny lay back on her elbows, hiking up her short dress and spreading her legs.

"Mmm," I'd murmured, Elisha's nipple in my mouth as I watched her finger stroke between the other woman's pink folds before thrusting hard and deep inside her.

I ran my hand up Elisha's leg, spreading her legs wider as I bit down on her breast, knowing she wouldn't realize I had fangs, she'd been so lost in lost. "You like it like that Elisha?" I'd whispered against her luscious breast, "hard and fast?" I asked as she brought Destiny to an orgasm.

She looked down at me with a nod, her smile almost sheepish, impish as she licked her fingers clean before gripping my hair, pulling me up for a kiss as her wet fingers wrapped around my cock, "I want you to fuck me," she murmured.

"Anything for you," I'd grinned at her, pushing her back roughly to lay back on her elbows, spreading her thighs, the leather skirt bunched around her waist as Destiny licked and sucked on her nipples. The blunt head of my swollen cock was at her entrance, her wet heat begging me to thrust inside her as I watched her arch, rolling her hips before I thrust deep inside her core.

She arched her back, moaning loudly, pushing back the blondes head to watch how my cock slipped inside her, spread her lips around myself as I thrust inside her, holding her legs wide open for me as I thrust into her heat, my head falling back as I'd moaned, She was so warm and tight, so swollen that it drove me to the brink of orgasm.

"I want you to eat my pussy while he fucks you," I heard Destiny's husky murmur into Elisha's ear. For a moment I wondered who she wanted more, me or Elisha. But I didn't care; I'd been too distracted by the way Elisha rolled her ass for me as she bent down to lick the blonde's pussy.

She had looked over her shoulder at me, her hand spreading herself for me, "what are you waiting for Quinn?"

I had gripped her hips into my hand, thrusting with brutal force into her body, shoving her closer to the other woman's core as their moans mingled together, their orgasms melding together as Elisha's tight muscles clenched around my hard cock. She was on fire, she was beautiful and she made me feel something I'd never felt before.

The thoughts had turned dangerous, so I forced myself to watch the way she thrust her tongue into the blonde, or the way the blonde was gripping Elisha's head, thrusting against her face as I took her hard from behind.

It had been over far too quickly, the orgasms too quick, the moment of unadulterated lust had been over far too quickly and I had left Cat Eye before they'd finished cleaning themselves up. An hour in the back room must've been some sort of record, the positions that had been tried, the orgasms that had been had one for the books.

Had I been a normal male, I would've stayed, maybe followed and tracked the inevitable knot in my stomach at Elisha's presence. But I'd run away quickly, with the scent of their bodies still lingering on my skin.

The chances of her finding me on an island so remote, completely forgotten by the world gripped me.

Everything happened for a reason. Life wasn't a series of chances; it was a series of events that led to one single moment that defined your entire existence. Every single breath I had taken, from my very first one lungful to the sigh that escaped me a scarce second ago, to the terrified gasps on the battlefield to the pleasure filled sighs as I'd found my release in someone or a bottle of Herradura, had led to this moment.

And she was there now, standing in front of me, her beautiful tiger eyes gazing into mine, swirling with uncertainty and the surprise I felt. Laughter bubbled in her words as she realized she'd caught me off guard, "hey," she grinned, moving closer, "Its Quinn right?"

I wasn't sure. I seemed to have forgotten my name as I looked up at my Tiger-Eyed Lover.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (PDX's POV)

The cool breeze of the night not helping with the humid topical weather and with bodies pressed closely up against one another my dress clung to me like a second layering of flesh. But with not a care in the world Marissa, Phury, Mary, Jane, Layla, Ehlena and I danced the night away. Songs we've heard before played on drums as we shake our hips to the beat, smiling and twirling around with my hands in the air. Not stopping but slowing my rhythmic turn, I hadn't seen him come in, I would have notice him, his presence demands attention or was that my fantasy dreams driving me to such delusions. I distinctly remember getting into a cab to come to the club and I remember waking up. It wasn't a dream, this time it was truly him sitting there at the bar. What seemed like hours were only mere seconds but the club was a blur behind me, everything stood still and all I could see was him. This had happened so many nights, him appearing into whatever dream I had. This time dream or not I wasn't going to wait for him to come to me, it looked as if he saw me too, but he also looked deep in thought. His eyes were a little more sunken in like he'd dealt with a lot in the past couple months. Not that the last time we were together, my cheeks burning at the memory, had I spent a great deal of time imbedding his facial features to memory, but something was different, maybe it was another dream, but it all felt real as I shouted to the girls I'd be back and made my way through the crowd to the bar.

Only one way to find out, true, walking up to him he still seemed lost in some kind of thought, his dark spiky hair a mess but that tanned skin I just wanted to trial my fingers along his muscles and never stop, licking my lips absently as I make my way through the crowded dance floor. Maybe I'd wake up or once I got up close see it wasn't really him but as I approached him I saw those beautifully mismatched eyes and I almost laughed as "Hey, Quinn, right?" came quickly from my lips. Remembering that's how we met last time, only he had come to me. I never had truly understood that. There were so many other beautiful women at Cat Eye that night. And I must have looked a mess, completely heartbroken after a messy breakup. He had taken me and let me let go like I never had before. He had given me the sexual escape I needed so desperately.

As he looked deep into my eyes I tried to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest. He nodded and his lips lifted into a grin that made my stomach do flips. He was much more handsome than any of my subconscious could have dreamt up. He really was standing right before me, but what to say. Umm hey so you never called not to mention didn't even say good bye, figuring if we started how we did last time it wouldn't be wrong so I asked "Would you like to take a shot with me?" When he nodded again I couldn't resist "Not a talker" and mumbled "you weren't last time either" then I felt his thumb feather over my cheek, the touch sending an electric current down my body and straight between my thighs, even with his hand shaking against my warm cheek. This man did things to me, made me feels things I never knew I could and desire things I never even knew I desired. In his single touch I remembered how his breathe feathered over my flesh and the feel of his soft lips pulling at my nipples. I almost moaned aloud at the memory.

It was as if I wasn't real to him either, almost as if he wasn't happy about seeing me or not sure yet if he was going to run or stay on the bar with me. As his lips dropped open I thought he was going to kiss me. Leaning into his touch, my body burning with a desire to feel his soft lips against mine, closing my eyes and waiting for a kiss but instead hearing him say "You ready to try H this time" with a chuckle. Opening my eyes hoping I hadn't made a fool of myself seeing his smart-ass smile made me laugh. "Sure why not" My pulse still racing as we took the shot together, the slow burn flowing down my throat but my eyes never leaving his. Hoping for the tequila to wash away any uneasiness as he orders us another round not knowing what to say after we finish the second shot so I grab his hand ."Let's dance" I yell over the sounds of drums, pulling him to the dance floor.

The island's humid air making my clothes envelop my every curve, but not like the way Quinn's embrace felt. His touch as our bodies rubbed together felt incredible, so intense I forgot I was here with my friends celebrating my 25th birthday which was still a few days away, how was it this man could make me forget everything else around me. This time though I wasn't planning a repeat of a couple months back, but dancing around and swaying my hips up against his in the outdoor island club up against him felt so right, like where my body belonged, maybe one more night with him wouldn't be too harmful. Our bodies rubbing up against each other, I felt his lips brush against my ear, his teeth nipping at my flesh, reaching for his waistband to pull him flush against me, I could feel his length harden against me.

I felt his need in his rough grip, but my body denied my mind telling me to distance myself, instead I pushed my hips back. The feel of his hard cock through his jeans building a pool of desire between my thighs, his grip tightened as if a warning but my body needed more. What was wrong with me, unable to keep my thoughts as our bodies continued to burn against one another, I turned in his arms as his leg went between my thighs and rubbed against my core. Lust ripped through me as I leaned up to kiss his soft lips. The metal brushing against my mouth as he parted my lips with his. His slick tongue stroking mine, the music could have stopped, hell world war three could have broke out but nothing but his kiss mattered he made the whole world disappear. I felt any wall of protection to not have a repeat of month's prior break down.

The night was coming to an end, feeling slightly dizzy as I ask him to come back to my room. The sadness I saw in his eyes made me reach up and gently stroke his dark eyebrow. Wondering what his thoughts were. Gosh I was sickening to myself. This man obviously didn't want a relationship with anyone, especially not me. Feeling his fingers lace through mine and pull me towards the backroom, I couldn't resist. All of a sudden it was like a haze covered me, his lips melting against mine. His slick tongue dragging down my neck and his large hand pressed my head back into the wall as my body arched into him. A moment of pain then a feeling of him sucking on my neck, it felt so good. My whole body was on fire, lit from the inside out as he…feed from me?

In a complete blessed confusion I tried to speak, but only soft moans left my lips as his hard erection pressed into me. The club around us slowly became dark, I let my body melt against his, for some reason I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I gave myself over. Next thing I knew Jane was in front of me asking if I was okay. Looking around I shake my head "Yes, where's…did you see Quinn?" Her confused expression told me all I needed to know then the splitting headache that came crashing upon me was more than I could stand after having so many shots, rushing past Jane to the ladies room just behind her, feeling sick to my stomach I couldn't ask if she saw him leave. It seemed he had left again without a word, agony washed over me. Was every thought of Quinn going to make my head pound?

The next morning the girls and I woke in the hotel, still not feeling the best I beg for them to keep down the volume as they bombarded me with questions. Asking me if I had got the guys number I was dancing with. So he was there. Doubling over in pain "Must have drunk too much can we talk about this over a greasy hamburger?" I plead with the girls, needing fresh air and secretly hoping to run into Quinn again. The island wasn't too big so hope swelled in my chest as we got ready and left the hotel to find a local food stand.

The days here didn't have much sunshine but the air was warm. As the girls and I made our way through the small island town I couldn't help but look around and be disappointed I didn't see Quinn anywhere. Once we headed back to the hotel the girls got ready to go out again as much as I wanted to join them I just couldn't get myself to stop the constant headache so I stayed back to get a night of rest.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room I had claimed as my own at the island's hotel was my cage during the daylight hours. It had thick, purple blackout curtains, but streaks of the sun's rays danced on the plush, tan carpet. I couldn't look without my retina's aching, giving me a massive headache.  
>But a headache was the least of my problems. <p>

After stumbling into my room after having fed from Elisha, my cock was so hard I could've nailed a nail to the wall. My own hand wasn't enough to satisfy me, the lust I'd felt as my fingers had brushed her skin, the memories that had flooded me at her proximity flooded me…And the way the skin at her throat had given way as my fangs had sunk into her vein, her taste hitting my tongue like the richest wine from Boudreaux's most exalted vineyards. 

I'd been surprised at my own will power, at my own ability to pull away from her and walk away from her without thrusting myself inside her, desperately seeking that warmth in my soul to reawaken. But I'd walked away from her as fast as possible, wiping the feeding from her memories as I healed her wounds, running to my room, into my shower, the thought of her mouth around my cock making me cum in my hand. 

But it wasn't enough…I needed something more, something that would make me forget the lust that was rolling through my body in waves. My hips were jerking at their own accord, my glistening cock pounding, demanding a release from her lips, from her hands…from her core. Surprising myself, I'd managed to lock myself in my room and not seek my Tiger Eyed fantasy. 

Pain.

I needed pain to distract me, to take my focus away from my pumping hips. The sunlight that burned my retinas drew me. Squinting, I knelt down, my jeans biting into my arousal, my knees giving way and I'd collapsed against the wall next to the window. Taking my forearm, I'd watched as the sun's powerful rays sizzled the skin that covered the muscles. I'd gasped quietly at the pain…but my cock had been relentless, the burn on my arm serving no purpose.  
>Banging my head back against the wall as my cock twitched in my jeans, looking at the burn as I reached for the room's phone with my good hand. Trying to breathe through the lust, my voice breathy as I'd asked them to bring me plain vanilla ice cream. <p>

The girl that had brought in the bowl full of ice cream had tried not to look at me as I stayed hidden in the shadows, watching her set the bowl in the dark corner I'd asked her to. She knew there was something wrong with me, something wrong with the way I stayed hidden and how dark the room was at mid-noon, but she didn't comment. 

Walking over to the ice cream bowl, I stripped, leaving a trail of clothing behind me. Grabbing the spoon, I worked the ice cream into a creamy texture, using my fingers to rub some of the white frozen treat on my arm. It felt so cool, and before my eyes, my skin seemed to heal. It was a trick I'd learned from Rhage, had seen him use it countless times on himself to treat burns.  
>The sun's rays reached the foot of the bed and I groaned, realizing that I had to sleep on the floor or sleep in a fetal position all night long to avoid my foot being incinerated. I grabbed the blanket and some of the pillows, throwing them unceremoniously in the dark corner of the room, knowing the suspicion of the staff wasn't worth the trouble of moving the mattress.<br>Plus, the past few nights, since I'd left the king's compound, sleep and I weren't exactly on speaking terms. It seemed I had become a vampire insomniac, staying up all day to stare at the ceiling and drinking the night away, trying to convince myself that no, the world wasn't such a terrible place. 

Since I'd arrived, the ceiling had just been that; a regular, run of the mill ceiling with a creaking old wood fan that quietly sliced through the air.

But not tonight

Tonight, the ceiling conjured up images of the beautiful Tiger Eyed female whose blood was still running through my system, whose blood was now making my cock still pound painfully in the air, my jeans and boxers discarded on the floor still. 

I sighed, rubbing my eyes, wondering if there was any way at all to get rid of the pounding need to be inside her. My cock twitched as if it was reminding me that the only release I could get from it was to release inside her. 

Fuck. What was it about that woman that turned my cock into stone and gave me the illusion that my heart still functioned? 

My ability to feel anything but lust for a female had been erased from my soul a long time ago. Women had become bodies, vessels I had used to exercise my demons, keeping them quiet. Their feelings only mattered if I hurt them at the moment I was taking them, and I'd never been naïve enough to think they could feel even the slightest twinge of real emotion for me. The rejection at my father's house had given me the conviction of my own worthlessness. 

What I felt when I looked into Elisha's Tiger Eyes, the warmth that flooded my chest, that made my entire body feel as if just one more touch would send me into the best orgasm of my life. I had never felt a need this strong, a need that seemed to go beyond the physical limitations of what I needed. 

I had this nasty feeling if it hadn't been daylight, I would've run to her and… 

And what?

The sun seemed to take its sweet time going down that night, as if Apollo's horses were too tired to drag the chariot down. But finally, it was dark enough for me to be able to stand in front of my window without needing the vanilla salve. 

I looked across the courtyard of the hotel I was staying at, watching the other guests so carefree and happy swimming in the big pool. Curses left my mouth on a breath as I realized the group of women on the other end of the pool were the same women that had surrounded Elisha last night, and that night so long ago at CatEye. 

And there she was. The woman that had made sleep a thing of the past, that had ensured that I never again remembered what a flaccid cock felt like. 

She was in the swimming pool, her beautiful hair in a ponytail now wet from swimming, her toned arms treading water easily. My breath hitched as I watched her lift herself out of the water, the water sluicing down her beautiful body, my entire body watching the way she adjust the shimmering silver material of her bikini. I watched myself in amazement at the way my hips rolled as I watched her touch the straps of her top, as if to make sure the halter style hadn't slipped to reveal her breasts. 

Fuck. 

How could this one woman, among thousands of others, make me so hard, make me so needy?

How was it possible for a single woman, after a single encounter, become such a big part of my being? 

One of her female companions told her something as she grabbed a purple towel to dry her long legs with, I could practically hear her laughter as it singed me. 

Cursing vehemently, I took a quick shower and dressed, intending to put as great distance possible between me and her with those haunting tiger eyes. 

But somehow I ended up back at the hotel hours later, following the trail of her blood, finding myself standing in front of the balcony of her hotel room on the 7th floor. I listened and couldn't hear anything inside. She was there, behind the door, and she was alone. 

Using my powers, I unlocked the door without a problem and stepped through the threshold, my thoughts inanely going to the old wives tail that a vampire had to be invited inside. She was sound asleep as I crept through the room, my suspicions confirmed as I found no one else in the hotel suite. 

I had barely entered the room when her eyes flew open, looking directly into my eyes. A moment of terror was quickly replaced by undeniable confusion and lust. "Q-Qhuinn? What are you doing here?" 

I stepped into the light, not wanting to freak her out any more then I already was. "Seems we're neighbors," my feet betrayed me as they made their way towards her, my steps slow and deliberate, watching her eyes flare in surprise, the beautiful bouquet of her arousal filling the room. 

One heartbeat I'd been standing at the threshold to her room, the next I had my arms wrapped around her warm body, crushing her mouth with mine, stroking her lips apart with mine, my tongue tasting her. My cock was pounding painfully against the fly of my jeans, the room too hot as I reached for the hem of the tank top she wore to bed. 

Throwing the shirt to the floor, I looked down at her perfect body, my mouth dry at the site of her beautiful breasts, my name escaping her on a breath, her fingers sinking into my hair as I stroked her nipple into a hard bud with my tongue. Whatever control I had left inside me, whatever had kept me cautious of her disappeared as I tasted her in my mouth, as I heard her heart beating in anticipation of me. 

I sucked her tight nipples and felt as though I could never get enough, was convinced that if I pulled away from her, if my tongue lost contact with her skin for one moment, I would die. I felt her slender fingers tugging at the hem of my t-shirt, pulling away from her briefly to let her draw my shirt away. My head fell back as she ran her hands over my chest, her fingers spanning over my hard stomach, her eyes never leaving mine as she reached for my belt. 

With a feral growl, I kissed her again, couldn't help myself as I pushed her back on the bed, her fingers shoving the heavy denim of my pants down around my thighs. Her hand stroked my hard cock, running the back of her fingers of my hard length as I kissed her, my tongue leaving a trail from her lips down to her nipple. She arched into me, her fingers tugging at my hair as she freed my cock from my jeans. 

"Take these off," she whispered in my ear, her voice filled with the same hysteria as the chaos in my mind. I reared back, leaving my pants on the floor. I knelt down between her thighs, watching her face, her beautiful tiger eyes as I ran my hands from her knees up to her thighs, sweeping down to squeeze her inner thighs. She jumped as I stroked the sensitive muscles there, her hips rolling as my hands got closer to her swollen, wet lips. I licked my lips, my fingers tracing the edge of her black lace panties that hid nothing from my hungry eyes. 

Heat seared me as I drew down the black scrap from between her long legs, watching her hunger betray her as she let her legs fall open for me. Whatever words we spoke to each other were lost among the moans and sighs that utter want and need seemed to bring forth. My body had caught fire; there was no coherent thought, my mind screaming at me to taste her. 

My name became a drawn moan on her lips as I positioned myself between her thighs, holding myself over her wet core on my elbows. The growl that escaped my chest surprising me as I stroked her thighs wider, licking my lips as my eyes memorized her wet, pink core. I drew my long middle finger down between her swollen lips, my tongue tentatively touching her as her body shook. She was so pretty, so pink and ready for whatever pleasure I had to give her.  
>"Please," she whispered, one hand buried in my hair between her legs, the other running through her own beautiful hair as she rolled her hips, her eyes squeezed shut as she brought her core to my lips. <p>

Her breathless plea propelled me forward, my lips sucking on her core, my finger entering her, twisting inside her silky smooth pussy as my mouth sucked her viciously. Fearing I was hurting her, I tried to ease the strength of my sucking mouth but she was wild, demanding more of me, pushing herself into my mouth, mindlessly offering herself to me. 

"Fuck," I cursed as her sweet honey covered my lips, my chin, "you taste so damn good Elisha," sucking her lip into my mouth as my index finger slowly entered her, bringing her to a shattering orgasm. The sudden flood of her in my mouth was intense, the small of my back grabbing to bone so hard I was convinced I'd cum with her. 

Breathless I rolled on to my back, thinking she was exhausted from her orgasm and in need of a break. She didn't such a thing as she rose up on her elbow over me, her face flush from pleasure, "mmm," she hummed as she kissed me, licking the inside of my mouth, tasting herself on my tongue, on my lips as my cock throbbed, aching for a release. 

Elisha buried her lips against my throat, trailing her delicate hand down my chest, brushing over my nipple, her nails scraping over my abs before gripping my cock in firmly. I arched into her hand, cursing at the ceiling as her open mouth followed the trail her hand had led, her teeth scraping over my heated skin. The sensation of her lips at the base of my throbbing cock was almost unbearable, her hair twisted in my fist as I tried not to thrust into her mouth. 

But as I opened my mouth to look down at her, watched my thick arousal between her beautiful, full lips, watched her swallow me almost completely made control impossible. Fearing I would hurt her, I let her hair go, the silky strands fanning over my skin, creating a curtain around her face as she sucked me, instead twisting the sheets of her bed. "Elisha," I moaned, fighting to not thrust her mouth, to fuck her mouth like I wanted to. 

Her eyes were full of feminine power as she licked me from base to tip, raising her eyebrow in an inquisitive gesture as she swallowed me almost completely. 

I had enough; I pulled her up against me, rolling us with me on top, her legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust deep inside her core. She yelled out as I buried myself to the hilt inside her trembling core, sweat misting our bodies, mingling as I thrust harder into her, rocking the bed, the headboard banging rhythmically against the wall every time I entered her. 

I buried my lips behind her ear, her fingers digging into my shoulders, scoring me as I thrust deep inside her, "cum for me," I breathed into her ear, my mouth once more finding her nipple, sucking her into my mouth. She arched off the bed, so beautiful as she lost herself in the pleasure of the moment. 

My own orgasm rode my spine, rocking me as I released inside her, her body milking mine to the last heartbeat as I collapsed on top of her, my entire body shaking with the power of the orgasm. Holding myself over her, looking down into her tiger eyes, my cock jerked inside her as another wave of lust gripped me. 

Her eyes flared with surprise, "you didn't come?" she asked, her voice breathless as she rolled her hips. 

I grinned, rearing back, groaning with her as I stiffly pulled out of her wet core to flip her on her stomach. She gasped as I pressed my chest to her back, my cock, wet from her body, pressed into her round ass. "Yes, but I want more," I whispered in her ear. 

She murmured something as I lifted her hips, holding her up for me by wrapping my arm around her waist. I groaned as I watched the way I slipped inside her, the way her round ass looked.  
>"Do you trust me," I moaned as my entire cock slipped into her glistening core. <p>

She should've said no. 

The right answer was no. 

But my tiger eyed lover nodded, her fists gripping the sheets in her fists, pushing against me, riding my cock as she cried out with my hard thrusts. I cursed, licking my finger before touching it to her tight hole, her cry of wild pleasure filling my heart and soul.


	6. Chapter 4

Chp 4 (PDX's POV)

After spending the evening at the pool with the girls, my body was even more exhausted, and I knew another night at the club wasn't for me. I wanted to get some rest before my big party, so a quiet night alone in my room seemed to be the best present I could give myself.

When Qhuinn walked into my room after I'd fallen asleep, it had felt like another dream, but feeling the weight of him pressed against me, pushing me down into the mattress, I knew he had to be real. His lips were so silky smooth against mine, every one of his touches sent an electric sensation through my body. I burned with need to please him the way he had pleased me. His name was an erotic whisper on my lips, the feel of his muscular body pressed against the palm of my hand as he laid me on my back, entering me with such force, his very being consuming mine.

And this time was different than our first. It felt as if he was trying to mark me and make me his, all I wanted was for him to do just that. My hips arching of the bed as my orgasm rolled down my body, a whimper escaped my lips as he slowly pulled from me, begging him not to stop. He purred, flipping me on my stomach, pressing his rock hard abs against my back, his thick cock against my ass as I moaned with anticipation, my hips lifting into him with his growls vibrating against me.

His breath feathering against my ear, I wasn't sure what he was saying, I only knew my body burned for him, lusted for him to never stop, needing him to fill me once again. As his arm snaked under my waist, I felt another wave of desire consuming me, moaning, unable to form words as I gripped the sheets tightly into my fists.

His thick cock stretching me wide as I cried out, the moment his finger massaged over my tight hole, he pushed me over the edge of desire, another wave of pleasure flooding me as he thrust inside me. I pushed my hips back, helping his finger slide inside me, needing more. His husky words whispered in my ear almost had me unable to answer, my whole being consumed with a lust I had never felt before.

Breathless, I moaned breathlessly, "yes, yes, I trust you."

His growl was so loud it filled the room, vibrating through my very core. He slowly pulled from my core and I bit my lip just as his hips slammed into mine. My eyes grew wide at the invasion of this thickness stretching me, my breathing quick and rapid, trying not to scream as Qhuinn slowed his pace. The pleasurable pain, like nothing my body had experienced before, the burning sensation flooding through my body as his thick cock filled me.

My last coherent thought was to beg him, "please, don't stop" before a pleasure consumed my body like none before, and sending me again over the edge of pleasure again.

Waking in his arms, I thought this surely had to be a dream. But as I shifted slightly among the rumpled sheets, the pain I felt was all too real. His arms wrapped around me, felt as if it was something he had never done before, tucking my arms against his and pushing them tighter around me as I curled into him.

Kissing his forearm I whispered, "I kind of like us being neighbors" laughing slightly not wanting to ruin the perfect moment as his lips press against my neck.

"I do as well, Nalla" he murmured in the darkened room, the foreign seemed to roll off his tongue as if it meant something very special, I hesitated to ask its meaning.

His every touch reminded me of the night before, sending more shivers down my spine. Closing my lids wishing this moment would never end as I rub my cheek against his chest.

Hearing the words I never wanted to hear leaving his pieced lips "I really must be going."

Not wanting him to leave, I tightened my arms around him "or not," smiling up at him, "you don't have to you know. This is my room no one can come in…well, except you it seems," laughing slightly, "couldn't you just stay the day with me?" Hearing him swallow, knowing that a rejection was coming, I pushed myself up, "it's fine if you have things to do," trying to look anywhere else but at him, "you obviously know where my room is."

I was about to get up when he pulled me back down to his chest, his deep voice resonating through my core as he murmured, "I have things to do, but I could meet up with you later?"

Smiling against his chest, nodding as I answer in a quiet voice, "that would be wonderful. It's my 25th birthday party tonight actually," looking up into his eyes, trying to keep my voice from wavering, "I would love it if you could come?"

Feeling his nod then another kiss of his soft lips on my shoulder blade before the shift of him getting out of bed. Turning slowly to watch him dress, the rippling muscles down his back making me suck in my breath, he was just so gorgeous.

His large hands ran through his spiky black hair as he looked at me with those mismatched eyes, "well I guess I'll see you later," his voice sounding so unsure, as if he didn't want to leave either.

I nodded in response, afraid my voice would give away a hint of sadness and I didn't want him to think I was some clingy chick.

Once the door shut I went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. I had always dreaded this birthday, it was like it marked me no longer a child and I had to grow up. I was being forced figure out what I'm truly going to do with my life, find my own path now; but as I stared into the mirror and touched my fingers lightly over my lips all I could think of was Qhunn's lips brushing over my flesh. My cheeks warmed at the thoughts that flooded me from the night with him. Thinking maybe, if I could get Qhuinn to stay around and not just pop up whenever, turning 25 wouldn't be so bad after all.


	7. The End

4am rocking back and forth in the freshly painted room, well not too fresh, Qhuinn wouldn't let me in until the fumes dissipated. My thoughts drifted as I looked around, since my 25th birthday so much had transpired. Qhuinn and I had come back to Caldwell, together, but not as together as we had been on that island. I could tell there was so much he needed to share and all I wanted to do was be there for him. As he told me about his life, the one where his parents always seemed to cast him out I'd hiss, wanting to slap those who didn't see the amazing person I did, upside their head. Qhuinn and I became close, as best friends would. I shared how my father left me and introduced Qhuinn to my life and my twin. The amazing thing was Qhuinn fit so perfectly into my life, but I could tell he was still missing something in his. He tried to please me in every way, when we had our first scare that I might be pregnant he married me in the human way, but he had my twin tattoo my name across his shoulders for his way. In a sense everything was perfect maybe just not completely whole, see when you love someone as much as Qhuinn did it always left a hole in you that could never be filled, but forever could be seen. I was opened to a life I thought only happened in movies, not a love story but one that consisted of darkness...vampires. Anyone could see the love Qhuinn had for me and anyone could also see that wasn't enough, he was missing something. Qhuinn had been through so much and his heart wanted what it wanted, that just happened to be his best friend from when he was young. His nightmares happened like clockwork, the name he breathed while he slept was another's and each time I'd wake him he'd nestle into my arms like a small child just needing to be held, he'd never admit that though. Qhuinn was tough and too strong, awake he'd admit nothing more than wanting to be the protector he was destined to be. All I wanted to do was give Qhuinn the love he so deserved, one where he could love and be loved the way he craved to be, I just wasn't the complete answer. Rubbing my fingers gently over my belly, looking at all the pink in the room it made my lips lift in a genuine smile, we had come such a long way in 15 months, learning each other's every desire, yet we still had so far to go in the next 7. Hopefully in the end Qhuinn could know the love he so desperately deserved. As for me this is what happens when you fall in love with someone who's heart is already claimed by another...your love story goes unwritten. #LoverUnwritten


End file.
